


Legolas x Reader - Surprise

by echappe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Brother/Sister - Freeform, Elves, Expecting, F/M, Incest, Love, Mirkwood, Pregnancy, Prince of elves, Romance, Royalty, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echappe/pseuds/echappe
Summary: Y/n Thranduilion struggled for weeks to admit that she was carrying her brother’s child. When Legolas came to visit her one night, she realized she must tell him the truth.
Relationships: Legolas/Reader, Legolas/sister, Legolas/sister reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Legolas x Reader - Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a continuation; I’m considering writing a chapter on how they tell Thranduil and one on the delivery of the baby. Again, definitely not very canon- just enjoy some incesty reader/legolas and baby fluff🥺.

Y/n's suspicions had been growing for a while by the time she finally decided to visit the medics; her increased appetite, mood swings, and complete lack of bleeding could only have meant one thing... still, it took her eight weeks to gain the courage to face the inevitable truth, to finally be told she was carrying her brother's child (a fact Y/n had long since realized, but was forced to come to terms with upon receiving a second opinion). Because it had been three days since the confirmation, and two months since conception, the true state of Y/n's being was becoming increasingly more obvious everyday; she knew she had to tell Legolas soon, assuming he didn't know already.  
There stood the princess of Mirkwood, before the painting of her mother she had been permitted to keep in her room, a painting which had witnessed more sins than many would commit in one lifetime. She wondered momentarily what her mother would think of her being caught in such a situation: unwed, pregnant with her brother's baby, keeping a plethora of secrets from father... tear's came to the young girl's eyes, feeling like a criminal. It's safe to say she looked the part, too. Days had passed since she had last left her room, choosing to bath in the sunlight from her windows rather than abandon her only safe space; she was hiding from the world, whether her motivation was fear or shame- she did not know. Even Legolas had scarcely been permitted in Y/n's quarters, she exiled all others with the excuse of feeling under the weather. As a result, the maids had not been tidying up, brushing her hair, or washing her in the bath. Y/n had opted to do everything herself. Despite her complete lack of motivation to finish even the simplest of tasks the girl simply couldn't handle the thought of facing even her servants judgement. Blankets piled up on the mattress, papers and quills and ink decorated the small desk, the dirty stack of plates grew after every meal... yet Y/n still loved the comfort of her room, she still enjoyed the calming flicker of the many candles and soft touch of every luxurious fabric that adorned each wall.  
And despite her abundant privilege, the princess still felt she had hit rock bottom, becoming the lowest of the low. Having been isolated for so long, Y/n had convinced herself the only outcome of admitting the truth would be the worst it possibly could be: Legolas would be terrified if not disgusted by the idea of having a baby with his twin... he may have said he loved her, but what when it came time to prove it- was Y/n to discover his words were empty? Thranduil was sure to be revolted by not only his whore of a daughter, but the  
criminals the pair had become. Just the idea of telling her brother nauseated the princess. Rejecting any form of comfort from others, all the illusions she had created in isolation became her true expectations. Deep down, some part of Y/n knew her father and brother would never say an unkind word to her- they would never offer anything but their support and love- but this she considered this wishful thinking, which was a dangerous habit to have for a lady of her standing.  
Overwhelmed with impulsive negative thoughts, Y/n decided to find something to focus on that wasn't the judgmental eyes of a mother she never knew. She padded over to the tall mirror in the corner of her room, observing her change in figure. Admittedly, it wasn't very much- but even the smallest of developments made Y/n's heart skip a beat. She could pretend that everything was the same, but when she opened her robe every detail the princess viewed as an imperfection stood out. Her thighs had expanded, as had her stomach and breasts, her ankles would swell and a tightness formed around every inch of her that was growing. A feeling of helplessness took over the princess- the longer she stared at the bare figure beneath the thin vail of fabric the more apparent became the burden in her belly. She had never felt so absolutely alone in the world.

As if on cue, a knock came at the door. Y/n gasped- dragged suddenly from her sullen thoughts. She threw the ties to her robe one over the other as fast quick as she could, clearing the tears from her face and ensuring there was no other evidence of her disposition besides the chaotic state of her quarters. "Come in!" She called, voice much softer than expected- which was as loud as she could manage without breaking it. Knowing there was only one person who would be visiting her as such an hour, Y/n did not care to dress any more than she already had.  
Legolas gently pushed open the door just enough to allow himself entrance into his sister's room. His movements were soft as he moved towards her, trying to convince the both of them that nothing was wrong; his efforts were in vain, for Y/n could see the panic in Las's eyes. "Meleth-nin..." he greeted, trying his best to show the lack of judgement and contempt he held for her. Though Legolas had no idea what bothered his lover, her silence the last few days and state of her living space told a story of great distress. While at first Y/n had planned to hide her suffering, she realized that there was no point upon seeing Legolas's eyes.  
No more words were exchanged between the two, when the princess finally met the princes' gaze, she could find no words to offer him. She scanned the mess of her room, mouth open in attempts to explain what was wrong; Las's eyes followed her own, also recognizing the disorganized state of his sister's existence. Y/n knew that Legolas must have been beyond confused- to him, it must have seemed her life had turned into complete disarray in a matter of days. She worried not of others concern for her, Thranduil and all his staff were far too busy to notice any change in behavior- but Las was more than aware of his sister's misery. Though he could admit it seemed for the past weeks she had been reluctant to participate in any kind of physical intimacy, the last thing he had expected was for her to shut him out completely. In all the years of their forbidden relationship, never had a disagreement or conflict ever arisen between them; never had one been so upset to not run to the other for consoling, if anything- pain drove the twins closer together- it never pushed them apart, nothing did. Legolas knew that whatever Y/n was dealing with must have been a great burden.  
The prince approached his sister, gazing deep into her eyes; she had always had a weakness for those bright irises. The princess was absolutely stunned by her brother's beauty... she forgot all her worries as she stared up at his glowing eyes, more white than they were blue, his golden hair trailed down his shoulders and back, Y/n ran her fingers through it and back to his defined jaw. She could barely resist a smile as she observed his every soft features, the boy was perfect to her; despite the thousands of years she had to look upon him, the princess never found a single flaw.  
Legolas' face fell from worried to calm as he watched his sister relax under his grip, it wasn't until he let his other hand glide over her waist did Y/n come back to reality. She was sent immediately into panic at the touch of his fingertips. The princess threw her hands against her brothers chest and pushed him as hard as he could manage, "Don't touch me!" She shouted; for no matter how mad or unhinged he thought she was, it was better than the truth being discovered. "I-I'm so sorry, meleth-nin... I didn't mean to upset you." Legolas had never witnessed such bipolar behavior in his sister, he knew not of what bothered her- only that he would do anything to relieve her of it. He stepped back a few paces, watching as Y/n began to quietly gasp as tears ran down her face. "Please, sister, tell me of what brings you such distress," he began to reach out to her, before recalling Y/n's command not to be touched. It had been hard for the boy to be isolated from his sister for so long, he thought seeing her openly reject him might have hurt even more than the utter silence he had previously been met with. The effects of the few small acts of distant behavior that Y/n had begun to express began to crash down on Legolas... two month ago she had grown quiet, avoiding kisses and lovemaking, then she had become secretive of her whereabouts, not even allowing him to see her remotely undressed, she stopped eating her meals with him before exiling the boy from her space without any explanation at all.  
"Please let me help you, whatever it is that bothers you- we will conquer it together," Legolas reassured his sister. Y/n looked up at him, completely ashamed now not only of the state of her room but of herself. She looked back at the mirror in front of her, where she watched her red and puffy eyes scan her own flawed body, she saw the heartbroken expression on her brother's face- feeling instant regret for the way she had been treating him. "I never meant to hurt you," she gasped quietly between tears, "I-I just needed some time alone, is all." He ached to hold her as she shook. She reached out for him, and Legolas enveloped his lover for the first time in weeks, graciously accepting her small frame. "I want to tell you," she rested her head on his shoulder, whispering quietly in his ear. Las's hands cradled his sister, he pressed a kiss to her temple in attempts to console her. Y/n took a moment to appreciate their position, she had missed his warmth so much, never had the girl gone so long without her brother's touch in her hundreds of years of life. The longer she let his warmth envelope her, the more the princess began to realize how absurd her behavior had been. While she was rightfully fearful to be in such a position, she knew she was wrong to ever question her brother's loyalty. "I want to tell you, Las..." she looked up through her bleary eyes at her partner's features, which spoke of great understanding, "I'm just so scared." Y/n sobbed quietly into Legolas's shoulder.  
He gently traced his fingers over her back, stroking her hair in the process; the prince lifted his sister's chin and let their foreheads gently meet. "We share a great many secrets, sister," he whispered, "I will always keep yours, and you mine." He wiped the tears from her soft cheeks before continuing, "...it's just us, remember? Born together, die together. Your burdens are mine, if you'll give them to me." Y/n couldn't help but smile just a bit through her tears. She nodded, finally confident in her actions. "I've been out of line- I- I know, but-"  
"Nonsense, meleth-nin, your actions are not unjustified,"  
"You don't even know what I've done!" Y/n laughed.  
"Regardless of the issue at hand, you are still the princess, and I am not one to speak against the crown, Princess." Legolas joked, for he could always make her smile. Again, the prince wiped the tears from his sisters eyes, which were becoming less red the longer she grinned.  
A silence fell between the twins once more. Y/n took a deep breath before her confession, yet again she looked up into her brother's eyes and found no words. She gestured for him to come even closer. Legolas leaned down to allow his sister to whisper in his ear, for she feared that if another soul heard her words the entire kingdom would descend into chaos. In a voice audible only to elven ears Y/n finally admitted the truth.  
"I'm with child, Legolas, your child."

The prince froze. He had not a single word that could describe the pure shock and delight that erupted within him. Even his sharp elvish eyes went bleary for a moment. Legolas grabbed his sister by the shoulders and shook her, then scanned her up and down quickly. His jaw hung open in utter shock. "Y- you are?" He struggled to get the words out. "You? You are with child? You're with child?" You are?" Y/n couldn't help but laugh at her brother's reaction, she had never seen her oh-so regal lover stutter before; he was so confident and well-spoken it was hard to believe the boy who had repeated the same phrase four times was the same one who commanded armies. There was a quick moment where he was silent, eyes wide as his eyes darted between her belly and her eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked seriously. Y/n nodded silently as she cleared her face of tears, these of relief. "It's been eight weeks since I last bled... I've gained a fair amount of weight, too."  
The princess opened her robe and let the prince's gaze fall on her bare form. Although to most the changes would have seemed slight, most had not spent centuries with their lover, most were not born with the one they would be raising a child with, and most were not half as dreadfully in love as Legolas was. "They say you should be able to hear the heartbeat by now." The prince sunk to his knees, never breaking eye contact with his love. Las pressed an ear against her stomach as he let his hands trace the smooth skin of her legs. It was the quiet, rhythmic thumping that emitted from Y/n's small, round belly that sent tears down the prince's face. He was absolutely overwhelmed with the idea of the possibility of there being more of his sister in the world, more of her love, beauty, and kindness to someday rule Mirkwood. "Why would you keep this from me? Why... why all of this?" He gestured to the mess around them, referring also to the wall Y/n had built between them. She looked up, trying to prevent anymore tears from falling. "I was scared. I mean, what- what do you think father will say? The people? Our friends? What will they think of us? What will father do once he finds out?"  
"It doesn't matter." Legolas stood, taking his sister's hand into his own and kissed her knuckles.  
"This is the only thing that matters now, the only thing we have to protect."  
"We have an entire kingdom-"  
"Father has a kingdom, we have a baby."


End file.
